Naruto: Save The 5th!
by lilscoot88
Summary: This is a story about Naruto, Sakrua, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and more planning to stop the Akatsuki and save the 5th Hokage.


**_Naruto: Save The 5__th _**

_**By Lilscoot88**_

**Chapter 1  
Sasuke! Sarukra said. Hurry to Kakashi Sensi! We have a important mission!  
Sasuke said whatever. Kakashi said about time. Naruto is kidnapped.  
Sarukra said Naruto!!! We got to save him! Sasuke *Sigh* Kakashi said don't worry me and Might Gai will come with you.  
Sasuke and Sarukra- said not that werido!..... Might Gai teleport behind Kakashi.  
Sarukra said Kakashi Sensi Behind you!!! Kakashi was a Clone then Kakashi Teleport behind Might Gai.  
Sasuke said Oh My Hokage. Sarukra said Oh No not that move. Kakashi take his hands..... And do the 1000 Years of Pain! Might Gai said Ow... Rape me again! Kakashi said not here the student is here. Lets begin our mission**

Chapter 2

**  
The Team went to the Hokage's Mansion. Gai said Lord Hoakge!.The Hokage wasn't there.  
Sasuke said She must had been Looking for Naruto. Kakashi said Or got Kidnapped. Sarukra said This is BAD.  
We have to get Directions from the Hokage! Gai said How we gonna know where Naruto! Sarukra said I know Shunize's Guinea Pig can track down Tunsude  
! Kakashi said good idea Sarukra. The team found Shizune in the Hot Spring. Sarukra went in.  
Sarukra said Shizune come with me to find the Hokage and Naruto. Oh!!! the Hokage and Naruto is gone?!  
Sarukra replied Yes. and we need TonTon to track down Tunsude.  
OK. Shizune came out.  
Hey guys. Sasuke said lets leave now.  
The Team left. TonTon led the team to a HUGE tower Shizune said lets go in.**

Chapter 3

**  
It was huge amount of robots said Sasuke. Yes it is. Hey Gai. Gai said Huh Kakashi?  
Kakashi said lets Kill all the robots. Gai said OK! Kakashi said Sharingan...  
Gai said can you do it! Kakashi and Gai said DYMANIC ENTRY!!!!!  
They Kill some robots Sarukra said Cool they both used Dynamic Entry! Sasuke said Nice.  
Shizune said oh yea. You are the "Copy Ninja" Kakashi. Kakashi said yes.  
Gai said lets get the rest of the robots.  
Sasuke said FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIRE JUSTU! Sarukra said Nice Sasuke!  
*Inner Sarukra "No Way Kakashi can't beat my boyfriend Sasuke"*Shizune said Ninja Art: Poison Fog!  
but the justu didn't affect the robot.  
Gai said it look like poison don't affect the said it will take HUGE effect if I use this.  
Lightning Blade! Kakashi killed all the robots. Sasuke said lets find the Hokage and Naruto.  
The Team went to the top of the Tower.**

Chapter 4

**  
After going up the tower Kakashi said hey NARUTO! Gai said Hey the Akatsuki is trying to take the Kybuui out of him to control its power! Sasuke said I finally meet Itachi again. Shizune said in her mind"Itachi Uchiha???" Sarukra loudly said Naruto!!! She ran and helped Naruto out of justu. Sasuke said WAIT!!!! Sarukra-Kun! Sasuke quickly tried to get Sarukra from Naruto. Shizune said we**

have to watch Naruto and defeat the Akatsuki.  
Kakashi took Naruto out of the and Sarukra you watch said ok. Sasuke,Gai and Kakashi confront Itachi,Kisame and Deridra. Itachi said its been a while Sasuke. Kisame said hello Mighty Stupid-Looking said Itachi Uchiha... Kakashi said Deridra??

I thought I sent you to a different world!?  
Deridra said Hmph I guess I got out. You can call us team Akatsuki said well team Akatsuki 1.  
Where's Lord Hokage. Kisame said you got to defeat us to KNOW! team Akatsuki 1 ran in front of the Kakashi team Gai said Sasuke can you it? Sasuke said Sure.  
Kakashi and Sasuke does Sharingan! Team Kakashi said DYMANIC ENTRY!!! Then Kakashi and Sasuke did Chidori/Lightning Blade!

And Kakashi does his Monkeygo Sharingan on Kisame! Kisame said Ahhhhhhh Genjustu! Kakashi said this is Monkeygo Sharingan Kakashi and his clones Lightning Blade him.

Kisame said AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Kisame fell in battle. Itachi said oh my Monkeygo Sharingan pretty good. Deridra said Itachi get away! ART IS A BANG!!! Kakashi said get away!  
Gai and Sasuke Gai said Ok! Kakashi said Monkeygo Sharingan!!!  
The Art is a Bang skill is Stopped.  
Kakashi said am out of charkra!!  
but I stopped the justu he went back to Shizune and Sarukra.  
Kakashi said Heal all three of us Shizune said Ok.  
let's go back to the leaf village.  
They went back. Naruto said Shikamaru we need a team!  
Shikamaru said Ok but we need Sarukra with us for Medical Ninjustu. Sasuke said Ok but am in the Platton. Shikamaru said yea yea. Sasuke got said Sarukra you is are in the Shikamaru Platton. Sarukra said OK. Shikamaru made a list Shikamaru's Team. The List was  
Naruto  
Sasuke  
Sarukra  
Gaara Of the Sand  
Neji  
Shikamaru  
.The Team went to the hidden sand said Gaara we need you to complete this mission to stop the Akatsuki. Gaara said OK but we gotta hurry.

Chapter 5. Part 1  
Gaara said OK.. But why you need me for this "mission"  
Shikamaru said We need you because Naruto has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!. And He's the one that changed you...  
Ok. Where's the Akatsuki so I can Crush em!  
Sasuke said They are near the Tenchi Bridge. We are going now.  
They are very strong Sarukra added that's why we need you!  
OK. Gaara said lets go!!  
A day later...  
Neji said we are here!! But let's rest here in the forest.  
Shikamaru said yeah we been running full speed like forever.  
WE ARE NOT RESTING!! Naruto Yelled If Kakashi and the others can't beat the Akatsuki WE CAN'T GIVE UP THE EFFORT!!! Garra said *sigh* Naruto..... Always always... Gaara Thought. Sasuke said we can't fight S-Ranked Criminals when not rested Idiot!  
A moment later The Team went to a Huge Buildings and seen barriers. Neji said this is a 4 Seal said Where are the barriers. Neji Said BYKUGAN! and said the first is 875 meters to SouthEast. The Second One is 1200 meters west. The Third one is 500Meters south and the fourth one is on that Door-Boulder. So I will pull this barrier Naruto get the one South East. Sasuke South and... Sarukra Punch the Boulder to brake it. Shikamaru interrupted and wear these Wireless HeadPhones to Talk. Neji said. And we have to pull the seal at the same time! OK! Naruto said. After the Platoon found their Seals Sasuke said "Got your Seal?" Gaara said yeah. Naruto Said You Bet I do! They pulled their seal at the same time and Sarukra punched the Seal. BOOM!!!  
Shikamaru said who's gonna stay put here? Sarukra said I will. Shikamaru said Ok... Shikamaru Thought (Girls always acting tough around Sasuke) He sighs

Part 2

**Soon they saw a weird glow coming out of the building.**

**Sarukra said what's that???  
From above the skies a lot of bombs was targeting Naruto.  
Naruto said Multiple Shadow Clone Justu!!  
Poof Poof Poof There about 50 Clones! The Clones tried to  
throw the ticking bombs away. Then Naruto and the gang went in the tall building. Walking all those stairs... They saw who they were looking for....  
The 5th hokage....  
Naruto Yelled "Hey!! Grandma!!!  
A strange dude walked and said quietly "The Leaf's Hokage is brainwashed. So don't brother brat."  
Naruto said "Who're you Callin' a brat!""And what's your name!"  
Naruto 9-tails fox cloak was growing somewhat fast.**

**Sasuke gasped. Sasuke said "Naruto I will take it from here!  
Sasuke quickly ran to the unknown dude and said "I WILL KILL MY BROTHER!! IT'S MY ULTIMATE GOAL! CHIDORI!!!  
And everyone found out that man is Itachi.  
Sasuke's older brother... Naruto also did Rasengan with Chidori!  
Shikamaru said Shadow Bind! He stunned Itachi.  
Then Gaara used Sand Burial.  
Then the last move of it all Neji 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Neji hits the 5th Hokage.  
Shikamaru said "What Are You DOING!"  
Neji said "Itachi was gonna use her to attack us...  
All the team attacks was successful  
Sasuke said "Guys....I will handle Itachi. Get the 5th Hokage...."  
Neji said OK!  
The team ran to see who else was here.  
Itachi said "We are away from those brats."  
Sasuke Actives his Sharingan! (Three Piece)  
Itachi also actives his Sharingan.  
Sasuke said "This time you are gonna die!"  
The brothers go to hand to hand combat!  
Itachi said "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"  
Sasuke said "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"  
Itachi Fireball was bigger so Sasuke running towards Itachi.  
"Chidori!" Sasuke said said running towards Itachi.  
He actually hit Itachi and damaged him greatly.  
Itachi said "Ah!! You do have alot of hate now."  
Sasuke said "Yeah. Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"  
Itachi dodged the Fireball and said "I don't have time.... I gotta go..."  
Sasuke had a grin on his face and ran to find Naruto and the gang.  
Meanwhile, the gang was lost in a maze.  
Shikamaru said "We are trap..."  
The 5th Hokage said "Where am I?  
Naruto said "Hey Granny! You gonna be fine!"  
Someone was lurking in the shadows.....  
It was Sasori! He said ".....Punk......"  
Gaara said "Are you Sasori???"  
Sasori answered "Yes"  
Gaara said "I got this. This is unfinshed business."  
Naruto said "Are you sure you can handle him alone?"  
"Yes. Gaara answered I know all his moves.."**

More Coming Soon......


End file.
